Time and Place
by Isabel Night
Summary: Sequel to Double Sacrifice. Two months after the story, two of Loren's friends come to visit her in Japan. Nothing to worry about, right? WRONG. Read to find out why. DISCONTINUED
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the Dark Warlords, they belong to their oringnal owners and producers.  
  
Time and Place  
Isabel Night  
  
Prologue  
  
In the Koji household, Loren Morris was sitting in front of a low table in the living room, teaching her boyfriend, Sekhmet Yamanouchi, to read English. As she was helping Sekhmet with grammar, the phone rang. Sage walked in the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Hello."  
"May I please speak to Loren Morris," a female voice asked.  
"Sure," Sage replied, "Loren, it's for you!"  
Loren got up and took the phone from the bearer of Halo, "Hello."  
"What have you been up to, Sunshine?" The female voice laughed, "I haven't heard from you in two months."  
"Tara," Loren smiled, "How's things in North Carolina?"  
"Fine," Tara replied, "I was wondering when you were coming home."  
"I won't be back until April of next year," Loren sighed, "I thought I told you and Irene that."  
"Are you in the mood for company?" Tara asked.  
"I have some new friends," Loren admitted, "but I would like to see you two again."  
"Then you're in luck," Tara smiled, "because I'm calling you from an airport in Southern California. Irene and I are about ready to make the next flight to Japan."  
"WHAT!" Loren yelled, startling everyone in the house.  
"We're going to be at Tokyo International Airport tomorrow at 11 AM," Tara grinned. "And I can't wait to meet your new friends."  
Loren knew she couldn't tell Tara and Irene to go back to North Carolina. They were both like her, once their minds were set on something, they stuck with it. There was only one problem: how she was going to explain the nine armors to her two friends? She knew that Irene and Tara didn't carry any of the virtues, because if they did, she would've sensed it a long time ago. "I'll be there at 11 AM," Loren sighed.  
"Good, see you then Sunshine," Tara smiled as she hung up the payphone.  
'Great,' Loren thought, 'now my two best friends from home are coming to pay a visit. How am I going to explain the nine armors, Sekhmet, the Ronins, and those two assholes, Dais and Cale, to them.'  
Loren went back to the living room where Sekhmet was sitting and kissed him on his forehead, "I have some friends coming over," she told him, "I need some help on how to explain what happened two months ago. Do you have any ideas?"  
"We could always steal the memory erase drug," Sekhmet suggested.  
Loren glared at him, "That's not funny."  
"I was being serious," Sekhmet said.  
Loren smiled, "well, at least we don't have to worry about Cale and Dais. You put them in their place two months ago."  
*******************************************************************************************  
Cale would have laughed at that comment, if he weren't hiding in the shadows of the Koji Household. After the embarrassing defeat at the Botanical Gardens, the two ex-Warlords began to watch Sekhmet and Loren in the shadows or invisible. Dais and Cale were still determined to bring Loren into the Dynasty, but things had become more complicated when Sekhmet placed Loren above them. Cale had been and still was angry with Sekhmet, but he was also jealous. Sekhmet had found the peace that all three of them had been looking for after Anubis died. But now Cale and Dais had discovered a way to bring Loren and Sekhmet back into the Dynasty. Letting a silent chuckle escape his lips, Cale teleported back to the castle to tell Dais what he had discovered. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Irene Tomas and Tara Samson walked off the airplane and into the terminal. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Irene asked.  
"You knew the risk of traveling with just a friend," Tara replied.  
"It's not that," Irene whispered, "I have a feeling that something dark is looking at us."  
Tara nodded; Irene had a very sensitive sixth sense. In fact, one of the reasons they had come to Japan was that Irene's Tarot Cards had forseen Loren in danger. Even though it had been two months since Irene had forseen Loren in danger, Tara still wanted to make sure her best friend was alright. When it came to the supernatural and/or dark things, Tara and Loren trusted Irene. While Tara thought it was kind of creepy that Irene could foresee the future, her predictions had helped them out of, or in some cases, avoid many situations. For that alone, Tara and Loren had the greatest respect for Irene.  
'And what do I have to offer,' Tara thought, 'I don't know how to fight or use a weapon. I wonder if I'll be any help if Loren really is in danger?'  
"Irene, Tara, over here!" a voice yelled.  
"Loren!" Tara shouted.  
As Loren and Tara ran toward each other, the two girls hugged in a tight embrace. "How's my bookworm?" Loren smiled.  
"How's my Sunshine," Tara smiled back.  
"Fine," Loren said, "where's Irene?"  
"Right behind you," Irene said in a calm manner, "how's my Warrior of Spring?"  
Loren whirled around and almost turned white, 'how did she know that?' Loren thought.  
Irene smiled at her thought, "the cards told me everything."  
"Don't you dare tell Tara anything until we get to the house," Loren whispered to her best friend  
"I'll be sure to keep quiet until we get to the house," Irene promised.  
When Tara and Irene got their luggage, they walked to the parking lot to meet Sage. When everything was placed in the trunk, Sage drove Loren, Irene, and Tara to Mia's house.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Cale and Dais almost laughed in glee. They had found the perfect weapons to bring Sekhmet and Loren into the Dynasty. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So how are things going?" Tara asked.  
"Good," Loren smiled, "I have five new friends, I'm singing in a band, and I have a boyfriend."  
Tara smiled, "I knew you would find the right one, you just had to look in the right place."  
Irene looked at Loren and smiled as well, "there is a reason why your nickname is Sunshine."  
Sage tried to ignore the conversation, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Irene. She had red-gold hair, red-gold straight eyebrows, and white skin that made him think that she wasn't from the Mortal Realm. But what gave Sage the creeps were Irene's eyes. The color part of her eyes were clear and they seemed to reflect light. Irene looked at Sage and smiled, "my eyes didn't used to be clear and glassy. A car accident damaged them, but I'm very lucky that I can still see."  
"What color were your eyes originally?" Sage asked.  
"Green," Irene said sadly, lowering her eyes, "Many people think my eyes are scary."  
Sage nodded sympathetically, his violet eyes scared people too.  
Sage then looked at Tara. She was an African-American girl with curly black hair and soulful black eyes. She looked very different from Loren and Irene, but Sage feel the same spunk Loren had in Tara's soul. Sage hoped that Irene and Tara didn't freak out around Sekhmet; Loren would get defensive and protective if anyone made any rude comments about the ex-Warlord of Venom's appearence. When Sage turned up the street, all four occupants of the car could hear a loud explosion. The next thing they heard was "Snake Fang Strike!"  
"Damn it!" Loren cursed, "Those two assholes are back!"  
"Who?" Tara asked.  
"The Warrior of Summer and the Warrior of Winter," Irene said calmly, "They're here to cycle whole again."  
"Impossible," Loren countered as she looked at Irene, "Sekhmet put them in their place two months ago."  
"They're like you," Irene smiled, "determined."  
"What is going on here?" Tara demanded.  
"I'll tell you later," Loren said as Sage drove up the driveway and both the Warriors of Spring and Light got out.  
"Don't go near the battlefield," Loren warned.  
"But…" Tara began as she tried to get up.  
"Stay here," Irene told her, "Loren knew this danger two months ago. She knows how to handle the situation."  
"I don't care!" Tara yelled, "I'm going to help her!"  
Irene knew that once Tara's mind was made up, nothing was going to stop her, "Then I will go with you."  
With those words, Tara and Irene ran toward the battlefield.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Sekhmet stood in a defensive position, surrounded by Dais and Cale, 'I hope Loren is safe,' he thought, 'I didn't think they would come back after that night at the Botanical Gardens.'  
"I can't believe you want to try again," Sekhmet panted with exhaustion, "you remembered what happened the last time you tried something like this."  
"We were caught off guard," Cale smirked, "but we won't mess up this time."  
"Famous last words," Loren smirked, as Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais turned to look at her.  
Dais and Cale smiled, the girl was here, but where were her friends? "So," Cale smiled, "you've decided to show up."  
"And you've decided that you want to get kicked in the area where the sun don't shine," Loren grinned.  
Cale just looked at Loren in shock, no one had ever used that tone of voice with him or Dais.  
Loren laughed, "You two are going to have to learn your place."  
Dais narrowed his eyes in anticipation, when suddenly he was knocked to the ground. Cale spun around only to be hit with the hilt of one of Sekhmet's many Katanas in the face. After staggering, Cale picked up the unconscious Dais, "This isn't over. We'll be back." With that, Cale teleported away with Dais slung over his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Thanks for the distraction," Sekhmet smiled as he called off his armor and hugged Loren.  
"Anytime," Loren grinned, "I saw you getting tired."  
"Loren!" two voices yelled.  
Loren turned around to see Irene and Tara run towards her. "Are you alright?" Irene asked.  
"I'll be fine," Loren nodded.  
Tara and Irene gaze fell onto Sekhmet. Loren looked a little hesitant, "Tara, Irene, this is my boyfriend, Sekhmet Yamanouchi. Sekhmet, these are my friends Tara and Irene."  
Irene smiled as she shook Sekhmet's hand, "you are lucky to have Loren as your girlfriend."  
"I am." Sekhmet agreed, "She has proven her worth many times as the Warrior of Spring."  
"And she didn't pick a bad boyfriend either," Tara replied.  
Loren looked at Tara suspiciously, "what do you mean?"  
"I saw him hold his own," Tara said, "he may look different, but he's a good fighter."  
Loren looked around, "Let's get inside, those two idiots may come back."  
"But not for you, just yet," Irene muttered.  
*******************************************************************************************  
When Loren, Irene, Tara, and Sekhmet walked into the house, the five Ronins came rushing out to meet them, "Are you four okay?" Sage asked.  
"We're fine, Halo," Sekhmet replied, "It appears that Dais and Cale are back, and they want to try again."  
"Is there anything we can do about this situation?" Tara asked.  
"I can ask the cards," Irene suggested.  
"Sure," Loren smiled, "They've helped us out before."  
Irene withdrew her Tarot Cards from her pocket and placed them on the floor. As she asked the question, Irene drew out three cards. Irene looked at the cards and then at Loren and Sekhmet, "the cards are telling me that Dais and Cale are trying to unite the Seasonal Armors again. Something about a person named Anubis keeps popping up, but I don't know why. Dais and Cale have figured that since you two won't go with them into the Nether Realm of your own free will, they're going to use a person or persons to use as bait against you two."  
Then Irene looked at the five Ronins, Loren, and Sekhmet, "there will be a rescue operation to save the person or persons, but you seven will have your endurance put to the test. I only pray that all of you are ready for an assault on the castle of the demon lord, Talpa."  
"How do you know about the armors and Talpa?" Rowen asked.  
"I am in tune with the spiritual world," Irene smiled, "I knew that Loren was the new Warrior of Spring, but I also knew that she had to learn about her powers on her own. I may forsee things, but I am not all-knowing. I did not know that when Loren left for Japan, that she would find Sekhmet. I only knew that after the cards told me that night at the Botanical Gardens."  
"Do you know who the bait will be?" Tara asked.  
"The cards say the weakest two?" Irene replied.  
"But that could mean anything," Loren stated.  
"Which is why we must be careful." Irene agreed, "There are two Ronins that have the weakest power, you and Sekhmet are the two weakest seasons, and Tara and I are weakest out of this group because we cannot fight."  
"But that doesn't mean that we should stop living," Loren stated, "Besides, they haven't succeeded in kidnapping us, so I doubt that Dais and Cale are goint to use us as weapons against ourselves."  
"It can be done." Irene said gravely, "they just have to find the right weakness in the both of you and when they find that weakness, they can use your fears and faults as a weapon against you."  
Loren looked at the clock, "we should probably get some sleep," she yawned. "I'll see you guys in the morning." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
3:19 in the morning and Tara couldn't sleep. For some odd reason, Irene's prediction about the two weakest being used as a weapon against Sekhmet and Loren frightened her. Tara concluded that she and Irene were going to be used as the weapons against Loren and Sekhmet. Tara shuddered; the fact that she was a smart student with the uncanny ability to plan, research, and strategize wouldn't help her this time. From what she had seen with the other two Seasons, Dais and Cale weren't going to take any chances. 'Stop it,' Tara scolded herself, 'you can only do what you can when the time comes.'  
Tara sighed out loud, she couldn't dwell on these thoughts, she had to get some sleep, but Irene's prediction scared the daylights out her. Tara knew that Irene's prediction might come true, but she couldn't see herself used a weapon against her best friend. Getting up to get some water, Tara went downstairs to the kitchen. When Tara walked in, Irene was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some milk, "You know," Tara glared at Irene, "one day you are going to predict something, and someone isn't going to like what you say."  
Irene smiled, "Then it's better if they don't ask the question."  
"So, do you think that we'll be the two Dais and Cale capture?" Tara asked.  
Irene looked at Tara, "Do you really want to know?"  
"Damn it," Tara cursed, "Don't hide stuff from me Irene, you know I hate that."  
Irene smiled, "Then you should not have asked."  
As Tara got her water, she sat down at the table, "Why do you think these two nuts want Loren?"  
"There could be many reasons," Irene replied.  
"So you aren't all-knowing," Tara laughed.  
"I never said I was," Irene said sadly.  
Tara smiled in triumph, "Maybe you're not all knowing, but…"  
Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass was heard in Living Room. Before Irene or Tara could make a sound, the lights in the kitchen went out. "Shit!" Tara cursed, "I hate it when you're right."  
"Run!" Irene ordered, as both girls ran out the side door to go upstairs.  
Tara and Irene ran up the stairs and headed straight for Loren's room when Cale appeared in front of them, "Now I have you both," he laughed.  
"Split!" Tara yelled, as both girls turned around only to find Dais standing behind them.  
"Trapped," Irene hissed as the two Seasons closed in.  
Tara looked around franticly, hoping to find an escape. Suddenly, Tara saw a vase that was next to Loren's door. Grabbing it, Tara flung the vase in Dais' direction. Dais dodged the vase as it hit the wall and shattered. Tara hoped it would accomplish what she had intended.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Loren heard the vase shatter and woke up. 'Something isn't right,' she thought. Then she heard another object shatter. Loren jumped out of her bed only to hear two thuds on the floor. Picking up her armor orb, Loren made the mental connection to Cruelty.  
'Cruelty, get the others up,' Loren said mentally.  
'Done,' Cruelty replied.  
Loren called her sub armor and ran out into the hall only to find Tara and Irene on the floor with Dais and Cale standing behind them. Loren noticed that in both their hands there was a syringe filled with an aqua-blue liquid, "What did you do to them?" Loren demanded.  
Dais smiled, "It's just a sleeping drug."  
"Let them go!" Loren yelled, "If you have problem with me, then lets deal with it right now!"  
Cale laughed, "If you want them both, you will have to come to the Dynasty and get them."  
"You…!" Loren began, but before she could move or say anything else, Dais and Cale picked up Tara and Irene and slung them over their shoulders. Loren heard their laughter as they teleported away with her best friends. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"THOSE SADISDTIC SONS OF BITCHES!" Loren yelled, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY RING THEIR NECKS!"  
"Loren, calm down," Mia said.  
"Irene was right," Sekhmet said sadly, "they were the two weakest."  
"JUST GREAT!" Loren yelled louder, "THIS IS JUST GREAT. MY FRIENDS COME OVER TO SPEND TIME WITH ME AND THEY END UP GETTING KIDNAPED BY THOSE TWO ASSHOLES!"  
Loren finally stopped shouting and calmed down. She didn't want this to happen. She never wanted to explain this to Tara and Irene, but now she had no choice. 'I didn't want this to happen,' Loren thought as tears started to run down her face, 'I didn't want to bring Irene and Tara into this.'  
Sekhmet saw Loren's tears; he dreaded telling her what he had found at the scene of the kidnapping. "Loren," Sekhmet began uneasily, "Dais and Cale left something for us."  
'They left us something.' Loren thought, 'maybe it will help me find Tara and Irene.' "What did they leave?" She asked.  
"A note," Sekhmet said as he produced a piece of paper.  
"May I see it?" Loren asked.  
"Sure," Sekhmet said.  
Sekhmet handed the note to Loren, it read:  
  
Dear Venom and Cruelty,  
  
We have Tara and Irene. If you want them back, you will have to do a trade, your lives for their lives. If you feel the need to attempt to rescue them from the castle, we will be waiting for you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Dais and Cale  
  
'That's it!' Loren thought as she crumpled up the paper, 'no more games. Now it's personal!'  
"What did the note say?" Sage asked.  
"They're willing to trade," Loren gritted her teeth, "me and Sekhmet for Irene and Tara."  
"Tell them what else the note said," Sekhmet encouraged her.  
"They'll be ready for us if we attempt a rescue operation," Loren finished.  
"What do you intend to do?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm going into Salem's Lot," Loren replied.  
"You can't go in alone." Sekhmet said, "They could have a trap set up for you."  
"I know," Loren replied, "but if I'm going to die, I'm going to die knowing that I tried to get my friends out."  
"I'll go with you," Sekhmet concluded.  
Loren shook her head, "it's what they want Sekhmet. It's better if one of us goes. Besides, if they capture both of us, who knows what they'll do next."  
"That's why I want to go with you," Sekhmet said.  
"We're going too," Rowen said.  
Loren looked at them, "they want me and Sekhmet, not you five. Besides, this realm needs the five Elemental armors."  
"We're going," Ryo finished, "we don't want anything to happen."  
"You don't trust us?" Sekhmet asked.  
"We don't want to lose Loren like we…" Ryo started.  
'Not again,' Loren thought. "Look, I am not Anubis," she glared, "you five are going to have to realize that sooner or later."  
"It's not that," Cye said sadly, "what you're going to do, it was the exact same thing that Anubis did before he died."  
"Save his friends?" Loren asked.  
"Yes," Sekhmet replied.  
'He did what he had to do,' Loren thought, 'I can't bring him back, but I can't leave my friends in the Dynasty either. Sekhmet and the others will make sure that I won't go alone, even if I tell them no. Besides, they'll be able to help me fight against Dais and Cale.'  
Suddenly, the room was illuminated by Loren's virtue, and as she looked at the others, she said, "my loyalty is to all six of you, but I'm also loyal to my friends. I'm going in to save my friends, but if it'll make you feel better, you can come with me."  
"Thank you," Sekhmet said.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Tara woke up to find herself in a throne room in an ancient Japanese castle, 'not a good sign,' she thought.  
"Irene," Tara said as she started to shake the sleeping girl next to her, "Irene, wake up."  
Irene's eyes flew open, "the place of many tragedies," she whispered.  
"You mean Talpa's castle?" Tara asked.  
"Yes," Irene replied.  
"Good, you two are awake." A male voice laughed.  
Tara and Irene looked to find two men standing in front of them. One had white hair and the other had blue hair, "Spider, Jackal," Irene said, "You are 400 years old, and yet you still have not lost your old habits."  
"Irene!" Tara whispered, "don't do anything to piss them off."  
"Clever girl," Dais smiled at the redhead.  
"Why are we pawns in this game?" Irene demanded.  
"You will learn," Cale smirked, "in good time."  
With that, Cale and Dais teleported away, leaving the two girls alone in the empty throne room. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Tara and Irene looked around the throne room; it was quiet, too quiet. "Irene…" Tara began.  
"Shhhh," Irene gestured, "I'm trying to get some feeling from this room."  
"What do you feel?" Tara asked.  
"Pain," Irene said sadly, "feelings of pain, torture, and sorrow. But one feeling sticks out, sadness."  
"What type of sadness?" Tara asked.  
"I can't sum it up in a single word," Irene said, "but the main feeling is a deep sense of betrayal and sadness by a loved one. A pain that took place for the sake of saving others."  
"Creepy," Tara shuddered.  
"I could ask the cards," Irene said.  
"No," Tara replied, "for once, I would like to find stuff out on my own by…" suddenly, a vision played in the back of Tara's mind.  
  
'She was in the throne room; Tara could feel sadness running through the air. She was in the shadows, looking at three men standing in the middle of the room, holding someone who was about ready to pass out. Tara recognized the three fuzzy images as Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet. Their prisoner was also fuzzy, but unrecognizable. The feeling that radiated from the picture was one of hurt, sadness, betrayal, and anger. She tried to get closer to the picture, but it only became more fuzzy.'  
  
Tara still stared into space when Irene shook her, "Tara," she questioned "what happened?"  
"I saw an image play in the back of my mind," she replied, "it was fuzzy, but I could feel all kinds of emotions."  
Irene looked at her and smiled, "you have seen a vision."  
"What do you mean a "vision?" " Tara asked.  
"When you see a vision," Irene replied, "it means that a spirit needs your help to discover the truth about something. It appears that this spirit has great faith in your abilities."  
"But what can I do?" Tara argued, "I can't fight, I don't have an armor, and I don't have any psychic abilities. What good can I possibly be?"  
"Whoever sent those visions," Irene smiled, "believes in your abilities, no matter if they are small or great. This spirit knows you are capable of doing the job he or she wants you to do."  
'I hope you're right Irene,' Tara thought, 'And I hope I don't screw up the trust this spirit is giving me.'  
*******************************************************************************************  
At Mia's house, everyone was sitting in the living room, making a plan to attack the castle. Loren seemed unusually calm about the attack, even helping out with the planning, but Sekhmet knew Loren. Despite her constantly claiming that she was not Anubis, when it came to operations like this, she had Anubis' demeanor. When something like this happened in the old days, Anubis remained clam on the outside, while he burned like a raging fire inside. And Loren was just like that, 'I wish she weren't in denial,' Sekhmet thought, 'yes, she looks different from Anubis, and yes she does have some differences, but she's mostly got Anubis in her. I wish she would realize that.'  
Night was falling outside, "I think we should get some sleep," Sekhmet suggested, "we can think better in the morning."  
"Sure," Loren smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
When Loren got upstairs, Sekhmet looked at the others, "I think from now on, we don't mention to her that her personality is the same as Anubis'."  
"It's the truth," Rowen stated.  
"I know," Sekhmet sighed, "but she is a little different, and I know it gets her angry."  
"You're right," Cye said, "I don't think we should tell her. It would only complicate things even more."  
"Still," Sekhmet said, "do you have the "ring of protection" plan we set up ready, just in case something happens?"  
"Yep," Kento smiled, "the operation will go into effect on your command."  
"Then we all know what we have to do?" Sekhmet finished.  
"Yes," all five Elementals replied.  
"Good," Sekhmet smiled back. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Tara wandered quietly around the large castle. Irene had told her that whoever was sending her these visions had great faith in her abilities. Tara seriously doubted that she was capable of handling the task she was given, but she would do her best. Tara also noticed that she hadn't run in to Dais or Cale while she wandered around the halls, 'maybe they're getting ready for an assault on the castle, just incase Loren and the others showed up.'  
Tara prayed that they didn't show up. She had heard that Dais and Cale were waiting for her and Sekhmet, and she didn't want to put her best friend in danger. Tara wanted to laugh, Loren may not have lived in the ghettos of Raleigh, but she could certainly hold her own in any fight. Irene had told her that Dais and Cale had underestimated Loren two months ago, but Tara knew that they weren't going to leave anything to chance this time. Tara sighed; Loren was a strong willed person, so why did these two strong willed oddballs want to capture her so badly? 'I guess when you have four strong willed Seasons, anything goes,' Tara thought as she walked the castle halls.  
Not paying attention, she walked into the castle gardens. Tara was about to walk into the strange Dynasty sunlight, when she saw Dais sitting on one of the benches. Tara stayed in the shadows and watched Dais, until she saw another image play in the back of her mind:  
  
'She heard the sound of laughter. It was odd coming from a place of pain and misery, but she was certain that she had heard laughter. There was a strange sense of peace, laughter, and serenity. She saw two images, sitting on the bench Dais was currently sitting on. Even though the images were still fuzzy, she recognized one of the figures as Dais. The other person was too fuzzy to recognize, but Tara knew it was a man from the sound of voice. They were laughing, talking, and joking about things they had seen or done the day before. Tara remained quiet as the two figures got up, walked to the small steam in the garden, and started to meditate.'  
  
Tara snapped back to the real world, something was going on, and she wanted to find out what was. "So you are quiet when want to," a male voice startled Tara.  
Tara spun around to find Dais standing next to her. Tara looked back at the bench, it was impossible, Dais was still sitting on the bench, but he was also standing next to her. "How did you…?" Tara asked in a shocked manner as he jumped a few inches away.  
"Haven't you ever heard of illusionists?" Dais smiled.  
"But that's fake," Tara insisted.  
"Is it?" Dais smiled.  
Tara started to move away from Dais, but Dais quickly closed the space between them. "You have much intelligence," Dais smiled, "but the world of the supernatural and the physical world are often blurred. If you want to survive, you must learn to work in balance with the both of them."  
"What do you mean?" Tara asked, confused.  
"Sometimes," Dais began, "when someone dies. Their friends are often given that person back."  
"But how?" Tara asked.  
"Through others." Dais smiled, "and you will be the pawn to get that person back."  
Dais snickered as walked away. Tara was frightened on the outside, but on the inside, she had found the reason for wanting to kidnap Loren. Now, the only question was, who was the person that Dais and Cale were trying to replace?  
*******************************************************************************************  
Irene placed three cards out on the floor. Maybe the cards would know what would happen. Irene picked up the first card, the death card. The death card meant that someone was going to go through a change in his or her life. She picked up the next card. She got another death card. Finally, picking up the third card, she picked out the third death card. Irene shuddered, three people were going to change, but she didn't know who they were. Irene prayed for strength, she didn't need the cards to tell her that everyone was going to need it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Tara ran back to the throne room, hoping that Irene was still there. As she burst in, Irene looked up, "I'm assuming you've had another vision."  
Tara looked at Irene and nodded, "Have you looked at your cards?"  
"Yes," Irene admitted.  
"What did you draw?" Tara asked.  
"Do you want to know?" Irene asked.  
"YES!" Tara shouted.  
"Three Death cards," Irene said.  
"So three people are going to die?" Tara said, exasperated.  
"No," Irene corrected, "the Death card means change. Their old personality is "killed" and they are "reborn" as new people. Death cards that are placed right side up can mean "death" to their old personality in a positive way. In the other direction, the Death card can mean a change for the worse."  
"So what do the three Death cards say?" Tara asked.  
"All three cards told me of a past event that changed everyone, a present event that has changed everyone, and a future event that will change everyone. The three Death cards were right side up, so it means a drastic change is going to happen for the better. The only problem is, I don't know who is going to change."  
Tara glared, "Sometimes I wish you were all-knowing, Irene."  
*******************************************************************************************  
Loren stood in her sub armor, ready to mount an assault on the castle. "Are you six ready?" She asked.  
"Yes," everyone replied.  
"Then let's do it," Loren smiled as she focused on her target, the large gate to the Dynasty Castle. 


End file.
